My amethist lady
by Justaforgottensoul
Summary: ¿Puede realmente el amor traspasar las barreras de la lógica? Tendrás que aprender de la peor manera para que lo entiendas de una vez por todas... [PruNyo!Aus, sí, apesto con esto de los Summarys(?). Oneshot. Nothing else to say, disfrútenlo.]


Esta es la historia de quien sus ojos han sido bendecidos, de cierta persona la vida ha de ser una vil traicionera, castigarle y a la vez darle el mejor regalo que pudo haber tenido jamás. Este es el relato de aquel ser humano que pudo gozar de lo que no creía, aquel que perdió todo a cambio de algo que sólo él podía ver. Es el cuento de quien fue el último habitante de la mansión más lujosa de la localidad de Feldkirchen, una localidad ubicada en Austria, relativamente cerca de las grandes ciudades del país, donde la bohemia cultural estaba en su cúspide. Cuentan los humildes habitantes austriacos la historia que sus abuelos siempre solían contar, famosa por ser afirmada por la gran mayoría del mayor grupo etario del pueblo. Ahí vivía la más hermosa de las damas que pudo habitar en la nación, era admirada por tal divina hermosura, comparada con una linda muñeca, era una de las mujeres más respetadas de aquella época. Bendito quien pudiera verla directamente a los ojos, bienaventurado quien pudiera escuchar su voz, afortunado quien la pudiera escucharle tan solo una vez en su vida aquellas majestuosas sonatas compuestas por ella misma para piano…

Sin embargo, un día, sus amatistas dejaron de brillar con la luz del esplendoroso sol que iluminaba su habitación cada vez que salía. La hermosa aristócrata había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro alguno, como si la cruel vida se hubiera jactado de mostrar al mundo tanta belleza. El nombre de Annaliese Edelstein fue de boca en boca por años, hasta que la familia decidió marcharse a un lugar que no le trajera aquellos amargos recuerdos de aquella muchacha. Nunca más se supo de ninguno de ellos…

Un siglo después, la famosa mansión que había sido abandonada y nunca más habitada, fue comprada por una poderosa familia. Los Weillschmidt, conocidos por ser una familia de duques a servicio del rey de Alemania, se rindieron ante la belleza del país vecino. El mayor de los hermanos, quien poseía unos hermosos rubíes como ojos y era el único que no era alemán, si no que de nacionalidad prusiana, era excéntrico por naturaleza, y es que su albinismo lo hacía resaltar entre aquellas personas. Su compleja personalidad acaparaba la atención de muchos, sus ganas y posibilidades de ser alguien grande lo hacían ser alguien con un ego tremendo, ego que molestaba a alguien que siempre había habitado en el que sería el hogar del dueño de tal personalidad.

Gilbert Weilschmidt, astuto, fuerte y valiente, no sabía que al no creer en el hecho de que en aquella casa nunca estuvo solamente en compañía de su familia, cometería un gran error. Tal vez el error que lo llevaría a la perdición.

La silueta de una hermosa mujer comenzaba a aparecerse tanto en sueños, como en ciertos lugares de la mansión. Su hermano, Ludwig, no entendía a qué se refería con "La aristócrata de los ojos amatistas", sus ojos no veían lo mismo que Gilbert. La hermosa chica parecía ser producto de las alucinaciones del albino ante su familia entera, pensaban que tan solo era el deseo de su hijo mayor de conseguir alguna bella muchacha que lo acompañara el resto de su vida. Nadie pudo creerle, al punto que él también comenzó a creer que la hermosa aristócrata de los ojos amatistas era producto de su alucinación. La personalidad arrebatada de Gilbert reía ante las refinadas acciones de la que él suponía que era su propia alucinación. Los meses pasaban, y el hermano mayor se aislaba de la familia, al único evento importante al cual se dignó a aparecer, fue el matrimonio de su querido hermano menor, quien con escasos 15 años, había contraído nupcias con una hermosa condesa oriunda de Italia, todo detalle había sido arreglado por los padres de cada uno, claro está. Gilbert sentía cierto orgullo de su hermano menor, debido a que tanto él como su familia entera sabían que había sido parte importantísima en su crianza. Se sentía feliz de que, a pesar de que fuera el menor de los dos, en aquel instante se aseguraría una próspera vida, incluso mejor de la que merecía por el hecho de ser el menor. Le deseaba simplemente lo mejor, la familia había acordado darles hogar en la hermosa ciudad de Roma, lo que significaba que ya sería rara vez que el de ojos rubíes pudiera ver a su pequeño hermano, quien ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho.

Desde aquel momento, su alucinación se volvió un pilar importante de su vida. Siempre silente, una dama de pies a cabeza, era quien se manifestaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Sus padres, extrañados, llevaron al muchacho a varios médicos, sin encontrar cura a aquella rara alucinación que hacía ver al mundo como si Gilbert simplemente había construido un mundo nuevo. Los problemas comenzaron a llegar, las discusiones con sus padres eran eternas…

— _¡Desde este momento has sido desheredado de toda fortuna y cargo que podrías obtener de la familia, maldito loco!_

… Ya no tenía nada, absolutamente nada. Fue ahí donde suplicó piedad, la única vez en su vida. Fue la primera y última vez que negó a quien había sido su "alucinación" por todo aquel tiempo, la dama que lo escuchaba y se manifestaba haciéndole inconscientemente los días más felices… La negó sin remordimiento alguno. Y ni si quiera eso lo pudo salvar de la miseria que se veía venir. La hermosa muchacha de la larga cabellera castaña había transformado su belleza en ira, la cual, esta vez no sería demostrada por los bellos sonidos del piano que solía tocar. En un día, la famosa mansión ardía en llamas, y nunca nadie se pudo explicar por qué, excepto Gilbert… Sus padres yacían dentro, junto a sus recuerdos… Todo se vio carbonizado al finalizar aquel fatídico día.

Luego de lamentar entre cenizas, aquel médico que tanto lo había atendido –Y que tanto le desagradaba a Gilbert-, le ofreció hospedaje temporal… Y se aseguraría de que el ex – duque Weilschmidt no olvidara jamás lo que se sentía vivir en Rusia… Al lado de Iván Braginski.

De ser un respetado duque prusiano, pasó a ser un simple esclavo… Humillado, y maltratado día a día, la rebeldía, el linaje y aquellos hermosos ojos de Gilbert atraían de sobremanera al médico, quien gozaba de torturarle y hacerlo sentir la peor persona del mundo, al contrario del prusiano, quien cada día sentía más asco del lugar y de la persona con la cual debía vivir. Aquella humillación lo hacía llorarle a su dama noche tras noche, perdiendo poco a poco el gusto que tenía por la vida, a pesar de que seguía en su firme posición de que era demasiado para estar en ese lugar. Meses llenos de abusos, de miseria y malos tratos comenzaban a pasarle la cuenta al albino, y en el momento menos esperado, la hermosa dama que había desaparecido de su vida desde aquel fatídico incendio. La dama, como siempre, silente y misteriosa, presentó ante él la cara más seria jamás vista. Un pequeño escalofrío lo recorrió, pero no dudó en pedirle que lo sacara de ahí, y decirle cuán agradecido estaba de verla… Pero aquella hermosa aristócrata no perdonaba tan fácil. Se dice que los ectoplasmas tan solo son entes, no sienten, ni piensan, y no pueden hacer nada más que manifestarse… Grave error. La muchacha había desarrollado un infinito cariño por quien la había traicionado, confundida por sus sentimientos, tan solo quería enseñarle una gran lección. Su indiferencia hizo sentir al albino que definitivamente estaba solo.

Los meses seguían pasando, e increíblemente la valerosidad de nuestro ex – caballero no se iba, su orgullo seguía ahí, a pesar de que ya incluso le costaba hablar por los puñetazos que solía recibir del médico. Odio, y tan solo odio se apoderó del corazón del de ojos escarlata. Al no tener a nadie a su lado, definitivamente sentía que aquel mundo no era para él. El suicidio era la mejor alternativa a sus pesares, sin embargo, la vida lo había llegado a odiar tanto, al punto de nunca poder concretar nada. Intentó escapar, y aquella fue la única forma de que aquel despiadado ruso lo haya dejado una noche entera bajo la nieve, moribundo. Si no murió, fue por un divino milagro, y es que aquella presencia tan conocida para él nunca se había ido, mas, rara vez se había manifestado ante él. Ella sufría lo que él sufría, y cuando encontró que ya había aprendido su lección, se manifestó otra vez ante él. Los ojos entrecerrados del muchacho se abrieron, la belleza de aquella mujer resaltaba en la nieve, su cabello color chocolate hacía que su nívea piel hiciera un contraste perfectamente armonioso con todo. Era, en definitiva, lo más hermoso que había visto en meses.

— _Y-Ya no tengo nada… Ni si quiera tengo a la única mujer que creyó en mí, por haber sido consumido por mis ganas de que el mundo viera lo asombroso que podía ver… No me queda nada, tan solo acaba con mi horrendo dolor, y termina con mi vida… _

Las palabras desesperadas del chico le hicieron saber a la muchacha que ya no tenía nada más que aprender… Y efectivamente, aquel mundo no cuadraba con él. Lo llevaría junto a ella, lejos de ahí, donde tan solo los seres como ella saben ir.

Sus profundos ojos miraron a los orbes del contrario, sin vida, sin futuro, vacíos, el color ya no resaltaba, aparte de estar tan bien mezclado con la sangre impregnada en la nieve… La bella aristócrata le dedicó una suave sonrisa, le transmitía paz, ya no viviría más la miseria que se le había impuesto, no más…

— _¿Sería usted tan amable de mirarme a los ojos hasta que ya no sienta cómo sostener su alma en este mundo? _

La primera vez que la misteriosa mujer hablaba… Él tan solo asintió, quedando asombrado ante el contrario accionar. No podía comprender la suavidad y amabilidad de las palabras de quien parecía ser una divina doncella, le daba miedo pensar en que realmente no lo volvería a perdonar…

— _Será usted perdonado, me encargaré de llevarle a un reino donde nadie lo pueda destronar, en un mundo donde usted sabrá ir, tanto como yo aprendí a hacerlo, un siglo atrás. Tan solo quería que le quedara claro que no estoy dispuesta a simplemente formar parte de su imaginación… _

Y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, la chica pasó la punta de su uña por su propio cuello, suave y lentamente. A ella no le hacía absolutamente nada, sin embargo, al muchacho se le iba haciendo un gran tajo en el cuello, exactamente en el lugar por donde la uña de la muchacha pasaba. Gilbert no sintió nada, había acabado con la vida del prusiano, mas no dejó su alma escapar si no fuera con ella. Y sintiendo por primera vez, el calor que en vida nunca sintió, fueron juntos al lugar donde tan solo ellos saben ir, tan solo querían experimentar juntos el significado de felicidad. Y las estrellas los acompañaron desde aquel momento hasta la eternidad, en un mundo simplemente perfecto para ellos dos.

* * *

Bajo la nieve, al día siguiente, el ruso en plan de ir a buscar a aquella persona con la cual disfrutaba tanto jugar, se encontró con dos cuerpos inertes. Realmente no le extrañaba que el muchacho haya muerto, pero le extrañó que, de manera tan repentina el cadáver se haya consumido hasta quedar tan solo los huesos… Y que al lado de este hubiera otro esqueleto. Y como el albino estaba vestido con lo último que pudo ponerse en vida, el otro cadáver llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido violeta, haciendo alusión a la antigua aristocracia.

No dudó en hablar del caso, y al llegar a oídos de los que habitaban Feldkirchen en aquellos tiempos, dejaron en claro que aquel vestido no podía pertenecer a nadie más que la hermosa aristócrata desaparecida un siglo atrás. Nunca nadie pudo explicarse cómo pasó, pero el pueblo de Feldkirchen tan solo pudo asegurarse de que los milagros sí existían… Y las almas podían unirse, rompiendo cualquier barrera de lógica y tiempo.

* * *

[Buenas, gente!

Lo que acaban de leer, es mi primer Oneshot, fue producto de un atacazo de inspiración, y la verdad es que la historia en sí es totalmente AU, no quería representar nada en especial. Ojalá les haya gustado, y estoy abierta a leer críticas constructivas y comentarios que me animen a seguir. El PruAus ha sido mi OTP desde hace bastante tiempo, y si me animo, subiré más historias de ellos dos. Obviamente, planeo variar, hay muchas cositas que me gustaría escribir mientras que voy mejorando con el tiempo.

De todas maneras, muchísimas gracias por leer hasta acá, ojalá haya sido de su agrado.

See ya! ]


End file.
